reality_tv_mdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hills: New Beginnings
The Hills: New Beginnings is an American reality television show, developed as a sequel to The Hills. The first series premiered on June 24, 2019 on MTV. The series reunites the original cast members, alongside their children, friends and new faces, and follows their personal and professional lives while living in Los Angeles. Overview and Casting Original cast members Heidi Montag, Spencer Pratt, Stephanie Pratt, Audrina Patridge, Whitney Port, Jason Wahler, Frankie Delgado and Brody Jenner are all set to return. It was revealed by People that Lauren Conrad, the original star of The Hills, will not be returning for the revival. Us Weekly confirmed that Kristin Cavallari, who replaced Conrad as star of The Hills in season six, and Lo Bosworth who was a main cast member for season six, will also not be returning. Us Weekly also reported that Cory in the House star Kyle Massey has been added to the cast, as well as two bloggers, however, this did not eventuate. Kathy Hilton revealed daughters Paris Hilton, Nicky Hilton and son Barron Hilton II were asked to join but declined. On October 3, 2018, it was reported that actress Mischa Barton would be joining the cast. Barton starred in the Fox television series The O.C., which inspired the creation of Laguna Beach. Other new cast members will include Kaitlynn Carter, Jennifer Delgado and Ashley Wahler, the wives of Jenner, Frankie Delgado and Jason Wahler respectively. On October 15, 2018, it was confirmed that Brandon Thomas Lee, son of Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee, would be joining the cast. On April 2, 2019, it was announced that the series was set to premiere on June 24, 2019. Timeline of Cast Seasons See Also: List of The Hills: New Beginnings Episodes Production Development The Hills is an American reality television series that aired for six seasons on MTV from May 31, 2006, until July 13, 2010. Developed as a spin-off of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County, the series aired six seasons and focused on the personal and professional lives of several young women residing in Los Angeles, California. Its premise was conceived by Adam DiVello, while Liz Gateley and Sean Travis served as executive producers. On August 20, 2018, at the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards, MTV announced a revival of the series entitled The Hills: New Beginnings, set to air in 2019. On July 22, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 45% based on 11 reviews, with an average rating of 4/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "For a show called New Beginnings, The Hills is unfortunately stuck in its old ways, though for fans looking to catch up with their favorite characters there is plenty of drama to dive back into." On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 27 out of 100, based on 4 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Category:The Hills Category:The Hills: New Beginnings Category:American TV Category:MTV